


Heroes with Benefits

by Jbee



Series: Askran Smut Box [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught in the Act, Creampie, Dancer's Outfit, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, vanilla ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Claude and Kiran's romantic evening together is crashed by their good friend Ranulf.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Lay | Ranulf & Claude von Riegan, Lay | Ranulf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Askran Smut Box [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Heroes with Benefits

“Is this how the dancers in Almyra do it?” Kiran giggled, holding a sheer white veil up over half her face, and swaying her hips, trying to act sensual and mysterious.

The light from the fire glinted off the golden tassels and charms that held the skimpy gift that Claude gave her together. A dancer’s outfit he had sent from Fódlan. Flowing sheer silk that hung from golden thin ribbons, decorated with coins that jingled as they touched each other. The silk cupped her breasts, just thin enough to create a sense of modesty, but not nearly enough to hide her perky pink nipples. The lower sides of the dress were open, exposing her entire leg, the loose fabric just covering her small panties underneath. The outfit fit Kiran like a glove, hugging her shapely curves, forcing them to bulge in all the right places.

Claude smirked to himself when he first saw Kiran in the dress. Unknown to her, he may have made some adjustments, leaving out a few panels of fabric, making the outfit all that more revealing. “Not quite.” He lay lounging on the soft rug in front of the hearth. They had a romantic evening planned of spiced wine with a spread of assorted cheeses and fruit. He lazily pulled a grape from its bunch, rolling it between his fingers. “Their moves are a bit more… elegant.” He teased, popping the small fruit in his mouth.

Kiran made a small exaggerated gasp, pretending to be insulted by his comment. “What?! You don’t like my moves?” She dramatically spun on her toes, her blonde waves catching the breeze, and the fabric flowing around her legs, restricting their range and motion and causing her to fall to her knees, laughing.

“They could use some work.” Claude chuckled, pulling a second grape off its steam and eating it.

“Oh really?” Kiran grinned, and looked at him mischievously over her shoulder, the coins of the golden crown jingling loudly. She stretched out her arms in front of her, placing her palms on the floor and began crawling towards him, like a cat on the prowl. “Maybe you can teach me?” Kiran purred, reaching the rug Claude sat upon, her gray eyes sparkling in the fire’s light.

Claude sat-up to meet her soft rosy lips with his own, crossing his legs in front of him. He took a hold of her waist and pulled her towards him. “I think that can be arranged.” He encouraged her to sit in his lap, pressing himself against her backside.

“How about this?” Kiran arched her back and anchored her hands on he’s thick thighs. She slowly moved her hips, gently grinding her plump ass against him. Only the silk of her skirt, and his thin linens separating them.

“Better.” Claude groaned, pushing her blonde waves off of her neck, so he could plant his lips there, and nuzzle behind her ear. Reaching around he traced his fingers down the center of her chest, brushing against her nipple as he did, and slowly moving lower. His fingers lingering on her soft stomach just above the top band of her skirting.

Kiran continued to rhythmically rubbed against Claude, creating small circles with her hips, and quickly arousing his member. She bit her lip as his fingers pushed their way under the top of her panties, caressing the soft down that crowned her mound. Kiran’s breathing quickened, and she tilted her hips upward, exaggerating her movements and guiding his fingers lower.

Snickering in her ear, Claude made her work for his touch, only allowing himself to prod lightly between her folds during her upward motion. He exhaled loudly when he finally dipped his fingertips deep enough to reach her wetness, pulling her slickness outward. Claude curled his finger when he gently slid over her small bud, and sent a shudder through her body before plunging back down to coat his fingers more.

“Oh, Claude…” His name caught in her throat, and she leaned her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes. The sway became erratic, her hips twitching away every time he touched her clit, sending an electric jolt through her body, and causing Kiran to pull her legs in closer, tightening her thighs around his arm. Unable to continue on her own, she gasped as he took control, speeding-up the motion she had started, and biting the lobe of her ear.

Claude pulled his mouth away when he heard the familiar sound of the front door opening as Kiran’s roommate came home. _Fuck!_ he cursed to himself, _Ranulf’s not supposed to be back this early!_ He groaned, not wanting to break rhythm. Kiran was so close, and she hadn’t even noticed they had company. Claude continued to work, bringing her closer to ecstasy, hoping her roommate would ignore them, and be on his way. Kiran groaned loudly through labored breaths, clenching Claude’s wrist with her hand.

“Just let it flow through you.” Claude instructed, swirling his finger mercilessly around her swollen bud, refusing to let-up as she whimpered and wiggled in his lap. He flexed his arms as he kept pace. Smiling as he listened to her whisper to the gods, and watching her chest heave, filling their silken cups and enjoying the loud lustful moments right before she crescendos.

To his surprise, Claude glanced up to see Ranulf longingly watching them from the shadows on the other side of the door frame, a small bag of groceries clutched in his hand. His eyes widened in fear when he met Claude’s gaze, slinking back from view.

Claude felt a twinge of excitement grow within him, stiffening his already hardened cock more, and causing it to twitch. He continued to watch the shadows, waiting for Ranulf to steal a second glance. Claude smirked at the curious roommate when he returned, and quickened his pace, pushing Kiran to her limits for him to watch.

“Ahh…Ah, oh gods!” Kiran tried to muffle her cries, biting the side of her hand, her breath catching in her throat as her body tensed up. A surge of pleasure ripped through her, and Kiran’s hips began to buck gently, pushing Claude’s fingers further down, sliding the tips in her entrance, and flooding his palm with her hot essence.

Kiran’s hand fell to her side as her body lay exhausted against Claude’s bare chest, trying to catch her breath. Claude slowly pulled his hand out from her panties, and chuckled as he pressed his lips on her cheek, his gaze never wavering away from Ranulf. Claude reached his hand out, and beckoned his little spy to join them.

Ranulf hesitated, looking away shamefully and scratching his arm with his free hand. He sighed, taking a step forward into the front room and cautiously approaching the couple, placing his bag to the side.

The sound of his steps stirred Kiran from her blissful stupor. “Ranulf?!” She let out a surprised gasp and her face blushed a healthy shade of pink. She jumped up and out of Claude’s lap, grabbing the thin veil to cover herself.

Claude chuckled, pushing himself to his feet, Unashamed of his rock hard cock pushing tightly against his thin pants as he strode to Ranulf’s side. “You want her don’t you? Admit it.”

Ranulf’s cheeks flushed rosy red, and his gaze fell on the summoner standing before him. “More than anything else.”

“Well I know she wants you too. I’m not a fool.” Claude laughed, clapping his hand on Ranulf’s shoulder. “I can see it in her eyes, and the truth is, I want to see you guys together!” A devilish smirk spread across his face, and he reached out for Kiran to join them, his cock stirring at the idea.

The corners of Kiran’s lips curled upward, unable to hide how she felt. “Are you sure?” She placed her hand in his, dropping her vail as she took a step forward, placing her other hand on Ranulf’s chest, her eyes locked with his.

“Of course! I care about you two deeply, not to mention you both drive me crazy.” Claude growled, encouraging their union. He held each of them in his arms, watching them pressing their bodies and lips against each other passionately. “I just have a simple request; all I ask is that you let me be a part of it.”

Ranulf broke away from nuzzling Kiran’s nose with his own, and smiled. “I think that can be arranged.” He slid his arms around Claude’s waist, leaning over and placing his lips on Claude’s, carrying over Kiran’s sweet taste. Claude inhaled deeply, giving Ranulf’s tongue full access to explore his mouth. Tilting his head to meet with his friend’s movements, caressing the side of his cheek, and drawing him closer.

Giggling, Kiran undressed Ranulf, loosening his tunic from his pants, and pulling it over his head. “The more the merrier!” She happily sang, tugging at his belts, and letting his pants fall to his feet, while he and Claude continued to explore each other. She let out a small gasp, and exchanged mischievous looks with the other two, before returning her gaze back to Ranulf’s manhood. “This is going to be good!” She snickered, dropping to her knees, and grasping his cock in her hand and running her tongue from the base upward, while she fondled his balls with the other.

“Kiran…” Ranulf groaned as she hungrily licked his tip, wetting her lips on his precum as she kissed the head of his cock and slid it eagerly into her warm mouth. “That feels so good." He gasped, running his hand through her blonde waves as Claude ran his lips along Ranulf’s neck, caressing it lovingly and rolling his friend’s nipple with his thumb.

Claude snickered, tracing his finger down Ranulf’s hard abs and intertwining his fingers with his friend’s once he reached Kiran’s head. “Just wait until you get to the other parts of her.” He whispered, reaching down with his other hand and squeezing Ranulf’s ass cheek roughly. “Now, where was I?”

Ranulf let out a surprised yelp, the cool air rushed his hot cock as Kiran pulled her mouth away, strings of saliva still connecting the two. “I believe you were going to teach me some new moves?” She happily reminded Claude, panting as she continued to stroke her hand along Ranulf’s slick shaft. Kiran reached over and pulled the drawstrings of Claude’s linens with her slender fingers, freeing his erection and allowing it to burst through his open pants.

“That’s right.” Claude grinned devilishly, pushing his pants to his feet and kicking them to the side. “Get on all fours!” He demanded as he moved behind her, slapping her round ass hard when she lifted it up to him.

Kiran squealed when his hand made contact causing the coins of her outfit to jingled loudly. She whipped her head a round to pout at him as he laughed, kneading handfuls of her plump cheeks that still stung, and playfully rotating them as he knelt down. Ranulf was quick to intervene and distract her as he settled down in front of Kiran. He chuckled along at their interaction, placing his hand on her chin and turning her face towards his. He delicately placed his lips on hers, nudging her mouth open with his own, savoring her taste.

Claude pushed the veiled skirt to her side and pulled at the silken ribbons that held Kiran’s panties on, hooking his finger under the fabric and sliding his hand down between her legs, dragging his knuckle between her ass cheeks and down her wet crease before finally pulling her panties away. Kiran gasped and turned to look back again, goosebumps forming on her supple thighs as the cool air licked her wet slit. Claude held on to her hips, positioning the head of his leaking cock at her hot entrance, and slowly pushing the tip in. “Someone has been waiting for this all night, haven’t they?” He muttered, her heat radiating around him.

“Yes… please. I want it so bad.” Kiran groaned as he teased her tight hole, taking his time while he edged further in. He spread her open and enjoyed the resistance as she adjusted around him. He watched his glistening member as it disappeared and reappeared, relishing the feeling of her cunt engulfing his cock each time and the sounds of pleasure that escaped her mouth when he did. He smiled at Ranulf on the other side as he pulled himself completely free of her, lining his stiff cock up and finally plunging back in with his full length, grunting as he bottomed out, making Kiran squeal and her toes curl tightly. Claude grabbed both sides of her hips, kneading them as he continued to thrust with his full weight, increasing his pace.

“It feels so good!” Kiran gasped as she nestled her head in Ranulf’s lap, licking the shaft of his cock and sliding it back into her mouth to muffle her own moans. She used the motion of Claude’s rocking to move Ranulf’s member in and out between her lips, wrapping her tongue around the sides, and sucking him harder.

Claude watched Ranulf lean back on his arms, his head hung off to the side with his eyes tightly closed, a trail of sweat trickled down his neck. He helped Kiran bring Ranulf closer to his orgasm, slowing his thrusts, and controlling the motion of her mouth.

Ranulf’s chest rapidly rose and fell as his breathing quickened, the muscles of his abdomen tensing up. Claude smiled to himself when he heard them both moan loudly at the same time. “Oh Goddess, Please!” Ranulf cried through clenched teeth, his hips lifted slightly, bobbing as he grasped the back of Kiran’s head, shooting his hot load into the back of her throat, while she eagerly swallowed it.

Taking this as his cue, Claude began to speed up, Ranulf’s wet cock slipping from her mouth as he pulled Kiran’s weight back towards him. He reached around and began to knead her breast, his other hand massaging her sensitive clit. “Oh no! Oh no!” She pleaded, shaking her head that was still cradled in Ranulf’s lap, and clutching on to his thighs for dear life. Her toes curled and her feet helpless kicked up and down on the outside of Claude's thighs as he continued to delve into her, and stimulating her sensitive bud. Kiran’s cunt quivered as she came, the walls constricting and pulsating around his cock, her juices flowing over his balls, and down her thighs every time he pushed back in.

“Oh fuck!” Claude cursed and kept his upward thrusts short and deep, he grunted when he felt a tightening in his balls. “Roll over, and open your pretty mouth.” He instructed, sliding his twitching cock out, running his hand up and down the shaft, and flipping her over like she was a rag-doll. Kiran was quick to do what she was asked. Her lips closed around his tip just as he felt a surge of pressure release from the base of his cock shooting rope after rope of cum into her mouth. “Make sure to get every last drop.” He whispered, pushing the blonde locks away from her face, as she lovingly lapped at his tip with her tongue, cleaning his throbbing member, and meeting his gaze with her own. “How was that for a warm up?”

“Very good.” Kiran purred, leaning back on her heels, her face flushed. She giggled and squirmed when Ranulf wrapped his arms around her from behind, showering her with soft kisses on her cheek.

“She’s all yours for now.” Claude wore a goofy smile, stretching as he stood up, a sheen of perspiration glistened on his skin in the light of the fire, and his cock bobbed as he walked over to inspect the contents Ranulf’s forgotten grocery bag.

Ranulf’s eyes widened as he clung onto Kiran. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Kiran smiled, turning back to face him. “I want you to fuck me all night.” She stretched her arms above her head, laying back onto the soft rug.

Ranulf lounged down on his side beside her and laughed, tracing the soft skin on her stomach with his finger, as she sighed lightly. “All night? You really think you can last as long as me?”

“I can try.” She grinned, leaning over and placing her lips on his, parting them with her tongue.

“Do you like her outfit?” Claude sat down on her other side, carrying a smooth wooden spoon and a small pint of vanilla ice-cream he had rescued from further melting in the bag. “It’s what the dancers wear in Fódlan.” He popped the lid off with his thumb, and dug his spoon into the smooth cold cream, stretching out beside Kiran.

“Really?” Ranulf pulled his lips away from hers to inspect Kiran’s outfit, moving his fingers over the fabric with a feather-light touch.

“Mmhm” Kiran purred as his hand caressed a pink nipple, hardened under the silky cloth.

“I don’t know.” Ranulf scrunched up his nose, gazing over her body. The thin silk skirting barely hiding her soft down, and the top leaving nothing to the imagination. He gently traced the outline of her cups with his hand. “I think I prefer what the dancers wear back in my home world.”

“What do they wear?” Kiran asked curiously, exchanging looks with Claude as he enjoyed his ice cream.

Ranulf smirked at them, twirling his finger around the ribbon that lay between her breasts, and pulled it loose. “Nothing at all!” He tossed the sides away, the coins rattling as he exposed her perky breasts, cupping one roughly with his hand, and leaning over to hungrily suck the other. Ranulf swirled his tongue around her nip, biting it gently with his front teeth while he pinched her other nub between his fingers.

“Oh...” Kiran gasped, arching her back and running her hand through his hair, Claude chuckling beside them while he watched.

“You know what.” Ranulf lightly kissed her cheek after, and tugged the ribbon at the side of her skirt. He yanked the bow undone and flung the last of her outfit away, before his hand followed the curve of her shapely thigh, playfully stroking her hot folds between her legs.

“What?” Kiran sighed, responding to his touch, her legs squirming as he lightly explored.

Ranulf chuckled, his hot breath sending goosebumps over her skin. “I think I’m going to give you what you want.” he pushed himself up to his knees and positioned himself between her legs. “I am going to fuck you all night.” He growled, hooking his arms under her knees, and pulling Kiran’s body closer towards him roughly.

Kiran squealed as Ranulf wasted no time lining the head of his cock up to her hole, and buried himself deep into her wet center with one smooth motion. A thin ring of sticky cum seeping out around his base, evidence of her recent orgasms. He shuddered as her cunt quivered and massaged his length as she accommodated him.

With quickened movement, Ranulf pulled Kiran’s legs up against his chest, tightly hugging them together, his hot breath tickling her feet as his nose nuzzled her soft arches. He took a moment to anchor his knees before he began to thrust his hips, building up speed as he furiously pumped his cock in and out, bearing down on Kiran and stretching her legs forward with all his weight.

“Ah… Ranulf! …Yes!” Kiran could barely utter a word, her mouth gaped open as he ravished her body. She clutched her breasts tightly to keep them from bouncing too roughly, the shapely mounds protruding between her fingers.

Claude smiled as he watched, his own member beginning to twitch as it stirred again. He reached over with his ice cream spoon and tapped her nipple with it’s cold underside, causing her body to tense further.

Fragrant nectar dripped and ran over Ranulf’s swaying sack as it slapped her soft ass each time he plunged forward. “Fuck, Kiran!” He closed his eyes tightly. “You’re so tight!” He grunted through his clenched teeth. His eyes widened, and he moaned her name loudly, “ _Kiran_!” pushing her legs apart and wrapping them around his waist as he settled down on top of her, easing up and changing his speed.

“I’m so in love with you.” Ranulf breathlessly confessed, before tenderly kissing her, intertwining his tongue with hers, and slowly rocking himself, rubbing against her sensitive buttons. Kiran’s hips eagerly lifted to meet him in unison, the walls of her cunt tightening around him each time.

Ranulf snaked his arm around Kiran’s head, nestling his face in her hair, and moaning in her ear, sending waves of pleasure through her body, bringing her closer to climax. “Me too...” she gasped through the climbing pressure, “But… you!” She managed to quickly follow-up, her face flushing, and her mind drunk from ecstasy. Kiran wrapped her arms around his sides, and hooked her leg around his waist pulling him closer to her. Her cunt began pulsating uncontrollably around his cock. “I’m cuming!” She tilted her head back, tightening her grip, digging her fingertips into his skin.

“Here… we… go!” Ranulf panted as he squeezed her thigh in his hand, clenching his ass as he pushed forward one last time. The head of his cock pressing as far as it could go, and exploding within her, flooding her core with his hot cum. Load, after load erupted from his tip as Kiran’s quivering walls tighten around him, milking and greedily draining his balls.

Exhausted, He slumped blissfully down on top of her, his cock too sensitive for him to move off. Ranulf laughed through breathless pants as Kiran continued to clench herself around his length, and teased him without mercy with a mischievous grin on her face. “S-s-stop, stop!” He pleaded through feathered kisses he planted along her cheek, as she giggled in delight, her toes curling. “I’ll pay you back for this…” he jested, holding her close.

“Hey, save some for me.” Claude piped up, tossing his spoon into the empty pint container. “Now I’m jealous, and I want you both to myself!” He jested, pushing the container away and leaning in close, planting his lips on Ranulf’s and running his hand through the back of his hair.

“Okay!” Kiran chirped as Ranulf rolled off her, his cock sliding out from between her legs, followed by a deluge of white cream leaking out from her slit that ran down her ass crack. She squealed when Claude grinned, reaching over and plunging two fingers in, cum flowing over his knuckles.

Claude looked over to Ranulf, as he continued to finger Kiran. “You really filled her up! I hope you have some left over.” He bit his lip, he pulled his hand from Kiran’s cunt, wrapping his wet fingers around his own swollen member, and laying back, encouraging Kiran to follow him, holding her in the crook of his arm, exploring her mouth with his own as she mapped his chest with her hands.

A devilish smirk spread across Ranulf’s face. “There’s plenty more where that came from.” He laughed, snatching a small glass jar that was warming by the hearth and positioning himself between Claude’s legs. He leaned forward, lapping at his balls, and taking over for Claude’s hand with his mouth. He skillfully bobbed his head, sucking loudly as he moved his tongue around his friend shaft. Ranulf removed the lid from the jar, slathering lubricant over Claude’s tight pucker, slowly inserting the tip of his finger, and removing it, only to push it in deeper. Ranulf let Claude’s cock drop from his mouth, sucking back his saliva. “Tell me if it’s too much.” He whispered as he probed a second finger, stretching Claude’s hole.

Claude gasped, pulling his mouth away from Kiran, and flushing red. “I want more.” He panted, looking down the length of his body at Ranulf, nodding to him to go further.

Ranulf covered his stiffening cock with more of the slick substance from the jar, mixing it with the sticky residue that still coated his member. He pressed the tip against Claude’s rim, and gave a sturdy thrust, pushing his head with a pop, and past any tight resistance with a grunt.

Giving an excited yelped, the corner of Claude’s lips curled upwards, and he closed his eyes tightly and intertwined his fingers with Kiran’s who lay at his side. “That feels so good…” he groaned, his toes curling as Ranulf slowly moved himself deeper, taking care not to slip out, and allowing Claude to adjust for every inch, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

Claude smiled as he nuzzled Kiran’s hair while he cradled her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. “Get on my dick.” He whispered, and she looked up at him curiously. “I want you both to fuck me at the same time.” He lightly moaned, the thought of having them together further stiffened his already throbbing cock.

She nodded with a smile, pecking him on the lips before rolling up from her side, and straddling Claude, hovering over his engorged member, and lining his leaking cock up with her swollen sex. “We want you to be happy too, Claude.” Kiran purred, plunging down and impaling herself on his jutting cock. She winced, forming a silent ‘oh’ with her mouth as he bottomed out before she could fit his full length in. Kiran shuddered as creamy white cum seeped out along his exposed shaft, pooling at the base and running down his balls and collecting around Ranulf behind.

Kiran followed Ranulf’s rhythm, riding Claude, and rocking her hips forward, placing her hands on his hard abdomen for balance. Ranulf snaked his arms around her, leaning on her from behind as he pushed forward, sucking and panting on her neck. “I fucking love your tits!” He growled in her ear, squeezing her breast, and gripped her thigh, her supple skin glistening and protruding between his fingers as he used her body for leverage.

Claude tilted his head back, groaning loudly, “This is so intense, don’t stop!” He threw his arm over his face, his body and mind swimming in ecstasy. Reaching down he clasped his hand over Ranulf’s, intertwining his fingers with his, and the both held on to Kiran’s thigh. All three friends hurtled towards their orgasms. Claude chuckled through breathless gasps, his friends stimulating, and stirring parts of him that were rarely touched before. Pushing his pleasure to new heights.

“Ahh… fuck me!” He cried out as he felt swelling of hot pressure while Ranulf’s cock twitched and erupted within, filling him up. His friend's grip tightened on Kiran, and pushed her over the edge too. She moaned as Ranulf helped her trembling body continue to ride Claude’s cock through each of their orgasms. The quivering walls of her cunt tightened around Claude’s exploding member, milking and massaging his length through wave after wave of blissful surges of pleasure. Their hot cum dripping from their holes and pooling beneath them.

Kiran and Ranulf collapsed from exhaustion on each side of Claude. They snickered and laughed as they continued to caress and teased one another, still high off their own climaxes.

Claude wrapped an arm around each of his lovers, holding them close to him. “You’ll both come home with me right?”

“Home? Like, the barracks?” Ranulf scrunched up his nose, tracing his hand over Claude’s chest.

“No, no. Almyra.” Claude sighed, still trying to catch his breath. “I want you both by my side while I rule.”

“Are you sure you can do that?” Kiran bit her lip and circled his nipple with her finger.

“Of course. I’ll be king!” he chuckled, picturing his lovers enjoying the fruits of his homeland. “I can do what I want. It will be a dream come true.”

Kiran giggled, looking up at him with big eyes. “But that’s all that this is, remember?”

“What do you mean?” He chuckled in confusion.

“It’s just a dream Claude.” Ranulf smiled, placing his lips on Claude’s cheek.

“And, it’s time to wake up!” Kiran quietly sang, following Ranulf’s lead with a feather-light peck on the other cheek.

Claude’s eyes flickered open, and he gasped as he stared up at the dark ceiling of his barracks bedroom, his roommate snoring quietly on the other side. “Gods damn it, Plumeria!” he angrily muttered, throwing one of his pillows at the door at the sound of snickering heard from the other side. He had been warned that Nina was paying the álfr well to spy on dreams for her. Claude smirked as he collapsed back into his small bed, blushing while he recalled parts of his passionate dream. “Fuck ya, now that’s what I’m talking about.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was my first real attempt at some smut. I think I tried to jam too much in, no pun intended. Next time I'm going to focus more on one scene, even if it ends up being super short. As always, feedback is welcomed!


End file.
